


[Podfic] Cool Story, Bro

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Stiles has a twin, who is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a truly ridiculous conversation with Kalpurna about a hypothetical Stilinski Twins situation that ended up sounding something like:</p>
<p>“FUUUUUUCK, is it a sweet valley high situation where Stiles is very aware that his twin is way more attractive and confident than he is, EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE IDENTICAL, and he always ends up with the hotter significant others and more friends and Stiles guesses that's why he's attracted to the pack at first, because it's something that's just his, not his twin's too. But of course, Stiles's twin gets bit and now he's part of Derek's pack, and Derek doesn't snap at him like he snaps at Stiles, never slams him into things, fucking FIGURES, STILES'S TWIN GETS EVERYTHIIIIIIIING.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cool Story, Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cool story, bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614576) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ts2rp6ppl8j947s/Cool_Story%2C_bro_by_drunktuesdays.mp3) (70 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6iwidfonzr8j6r/Cool_Story%2C_Bro_by_drunktuesdays.m4b) (72 MB) 

Length: 1:27:48


End file.
